naruto_untold_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzaku
Suzaku Toko is an ex-Chuunin of Konoahgakure. He is currently a Rogue, working with Akatsuki. Status: Deceased. Died protecting his virtues and friends in a fight against the Genryuu and Korume. History Suzaku was born in the Ains clan in Konoha, a clan not that well known in the village that likes to keep to themselves. Suzaku would always train with the Elders of his clan. He was the first Ains clan member to actually awaken the clan's long forgotten Dojutsu, the Gyakugan. He was rendered as a prodigy within the clan. Shortly afterwards though, Suzaku decided to defect from the clan, leaving behind his family and loved ones. He disliked the other clansmen. They viewed him as an object of combat and as such started to treat him like one after some time passed. Suzaku then decided to change his name to Suzaku, as his previous name was Byakko. He did this so he could forget about the clan that grew jealous of his new-found abilities. Since then he's lived a pretty peaceful live. Graduating the academy and ranking up to a genin. Little does he know that his adventure has just begun! Jutsu Known * Blade Arts: 18 Lightning Consecutive Strikes * Blade Arts: Lightning Flash * Blade Arts: Lightning Flash Orochi Revised * Blade Arts - Final Form: Final Lightning Strike * Blade Arts: Orochi * Transformation Technique * Leaf Whirlwind * Lion Combo * Senbon Shower * Leaf Combo Attack * Summoning: Griffin * Substitution Jutsu * Lightning Style: Flash Strike * Lightning Style: Flash Step * Lightning Taijutsu Embodiment * Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang * Chidori * Chidori Stream * All Or Nothing: Chidori * Shadow Clone Jutsu * Reverse Summoning Jutsu * Water Release: Syrup Binding * Water Release: Water Manipulation Relationships * Yukiteru Uchiha: Suzaku views Yukiteru as close friends, going far enough to even risk his life to save him. After Yukiteru left Konoha, Suzaku did everything possible in his power to bring him back. The two have clashed quite a few times, Although the victor has so far always been Suzaku. *Shinji Koyote: Suzaku and Shinji have a off-and-on relationship. The boy met Shinji when he was sparring with Shuiro. The two don't get along well, but Suzaku values him as a friend even though he may not say so. He saved Shinji's life twice, both when he was on the brink of death. The first time was when Shinji was fighting a Spider Lady named Vixer, and protecting a girl named Miyuki. Shinji had used all of his chakra and had tore and cracked many muscles and bones in the process. Suzaku was the one whom helped him reach the hospital and gave the doctors the proper instructions on what to do with him and what had happened to him. The second time being during the 12 Guardians Arc, when Shinji was fighting Sora, a Pseudo-Jinchuuriki. When Shinji was about to run out and exhaust his chakra, A clone of Suzaku's had come in and gave Shinji all of his chakra. * '''Yuugure: '''Suzaku fought Yuugure during the second round of the Chuunin Exams. The two have an acquantaince kind of relationship, mostly knowing each other through Yukiteru. Suzaku wanted to deepen his bond with Yuugure, but by then, Yuugure had already left the village. He won his match against him in the Chuunin Exams. After the Chuunin Exams, Suzaku received and invitiation to join Akatsuki by Yuugure. Suzaku accepted on Two Conditions, The first was his finding the Kiba Thunderswords ( Which Yuugure gave to him ) The second is still a secret. Statistics __FORCETOC__ Category:Character Category:Chunin Category:Deceased